From Ohio to London
by imneversayinggoodbye
Summary: When Kurt transfers to a school in London he finds his life completely different than his old one. On top of that his new friends  and crush  make his life far more exciting and filled with drama then he could ever imagine.


_Hi, I'm Gabbiee author of this fanfic. Just pointing out that before you read some of the characters from New Directions are in London (let's pretend some characters were born there) so a few characters are in London while the rest are in Ohio. There are some OCs in this story, just thought I'd mention that too. After a lot of editing and days of trying to make this really good and re-writing this finally came along and I must be honest I really like it and I hope you guys do too. It would mean the world to me if you'd tell me what you thought about it- you don't have to if you don't like- but it'd make me a happy girl if you guys did. If you have any questions or anything you could just leave me something on my tumblr or whatever. Unfortunately, I would make the bio for the story better but with that damn 255 character limit I don't know how. So without any further ado here is From Ohio to London. _

_(**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Glee, **if I did it wouldn't be as good as it is now.)_

* * *

><p><em>Hi.<em>

_I'm Kurt Hummel, and this is London. Better yet, this is Dallington Hills Academy. I know you're probably thinking, 'Kurt what the hell are you doing in London?' well, truth be told, I wasn't safe at McKinley anymore. So, I transferred (also because I got a scholarship) to Dallington. I've been here for about a week and already things are... Well, different. It's a good kind of different though. I've been boarded to the Princeton Tower where I sleep in the boys dormitory with the boys from our year, which is second years._

_It's not a huge group, which I like, we all get along- on certain occasions- and I'll tell you one thing. Boredum does not exist in Princeton, ever, thanks to two fellow second years._

_I suppose I should tell you about some of the boys I dorm with._

_Well, there's:_

_Patrick Black: one of the many good friends I've made this past week, he's the quiet one out of all of us. _

_Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling: the two biggest pranksters I've ever seen, always getting us in trouble by Professor Cooper, who on the down low enjoys our messes._

_Scott Ferris, Trent Burton, and Sebastian Smythe: Scott, the sweetest and smartest boy I've ever met in my life, Trent he has his days to be nice and his days to be a jerk but his care for Scott is unbelievable, Sebastian my least favorite, he's a jerk ninety-nine percent of the time and the worst part, he has a crush on Blaine._

_Speaking of Blaine, there's Blaine Anderson: The most handsome, kindest boy I've ever met. His voice is just... Well, perfect. His smile can light up anyone's day and-_

_**Aw!**_

_...Patrick, what are you doing here?_

_**Last time I checked this was the common room and anyone was allowed in here, are you writing about **_**Blaine **_**in your journal? Lemme read, lemme read!**_

_Patrick! Get to class before Professor Savannah gives you a weeks' worth of detention!  
><em>_**Fine, but I'm reading it after class.**_

_No you're not._

_**I will... Eventually. **_

_I like you better when you're reading books in the corner of the room and NOT being nosy. _

_**I have to break out of my shell sometimes.**_

_And this has to be one of those times?_

_**Yes.**_

_*sigh* Go to class._

_**Yes, mum.**_

* * *

><p>"...As for your Art homework," began Professor Savannah. "I want you to sketch a picture of a monument in the United Kingdom."<p>

A boy with untidy blonde hair and tan skin quickly shot his hand in the air. "So I can sketch the Eiffel Tower?"

Professor Savannah sighed, slapping her hand to her face. "Aaron," she shook her head. "I said _United Kingdom_, not _France!_"

"...So I _can't _do the Eiffel Tower?"

"Unless you find a way to transfer the Eiffel Tower to somewhere in the United Kingdom, then _no,_" she turned to the rest of class. "Now, anymore questions about the assignment?" she paused. "No stupid ones like Aaron's."

No one raised their hands.

"Alright good-" the bell rang. "Perfect, you're dismissed."

In the second to last row of tables, Kurt and Patrick stood up both throwing the straps to their bags on their shoulder and walking out the class side-by-side.

"Any ideas of what monument you're gonna sketch?" asked Patrick who was looking down at his phone for any text messages he might've missed during class, but none seemed to be missed.

"Er- Well, I was thinking of the Wellington Arch," he shrugged. "I don't know, seems simple enough and I don't wanna do anything crazy that will take a lot of time..."

"True, especially with that essay we have to do for Professor Cambridge-"

"Which," exclaimed a new voice from behind the two. "You've yet to start and it's due in seventy-two hours."

Kurt and Patrick turned to see a familiar face of a girl with dark brown hair with bangs, wearing the Princeton blazer with her plaid gray and black skirt.

"Now, Berry, when you say seventy-two hours it makes it seem like we have less time." said Patrick.

"That's the point, I'm shocked Kurt, it's not like you to wait til the last three days to do an essay- especially since it's a ten page essay, you and I both know Professor Cambridge doesn't mess around," she turned to Patrick. "And as for you, I'm not in shock, you usually wait til the last _hour _to finish up an essay..."

"I'm not one to stress, stressing gives you gray hairs and I'm too young and handsome to be getting gray hairs."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You'll do it today right Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "I've been collecting all my research, everything seems to be in order all I have to do is write it out..."

"At least _someone's _been working," said another voice, and a boy with brown hair that rested on his forehead and green eyes came forward in his Princeton blazer. "I'm the smartest one in Princeton, no offense Kurt, offense Rachel, and I can't find anything that's good enough for my essay. I've done the first five pages but I'm lacking more information."

Once again Rachel rolled her eyes. "You are not the smartest in Princeton, maybe out of the boys, which I'm not so sure about because Kurt is coming close, well Blaine's pretty smart too, but anyways, you're _not _smarter than me."

"That's just your denial speaking Rachel, not ready to face the fact that good ol' Scott Ferris is going to be made Princeton Prefect for third year?"

"What makes you so sure that _you'll _be made Princeton Prefect?"

"Because Winston told me," Scott grinned and patted her back. "Face it, Berry, looks like someone _finally _beat you."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest. "We'll see, Ferris, remember girls are smarter than boys."

"Maybe other girls but definitely not you," he turned to Kurt and Patrick. "Well I'll see you boys back in the common room later."

"You won't be joining us for lunch?" asked Patrick.

Scott shook his head. "Afraid there's no time to converse, I've got to finish up my essay. See you lot later." He gave Rachel one last evil grin and waved goodbye to Kurt and Patrick before turning on his heel and walking away.

_...Usually the sweetest boy when he isn't competing with Rachel to become Princeton Prefect..._

* * *

><p>"...So Professor Winston told us that if we wanted to continue to be on the Rowing team," said Nick.<p>

"We'd have to cut it down on the pranking and getting in trouble," continued Jeff.

"But, blimey, would that be _boring_," said Nick.

"So..."

"We quit." they both in unison.

Blaine, who was drinking water, spit it all out over David who was sitting across from him, and Wes, who was sitting next to Nick, dropped his fork on the floor and his mouth dropped open.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Blaine and Wes exclaimed.

"We quit." Nick repeated.

"Are you insane!" yelled Wes.

"You're our best rowers!" said Blaine.

"You _had _to tell them during lunch?" muttered David who was now wiping off all the spit water he had all over his face.

"Sorry," Blaine apologized quickly before turning back to Nick and Jeff. "You two have gone mad haven't you?"

"They were born mad." mumbled Rachel.

Kurt, Patrick, and Thad nodded in agreement.

"At least you still got us for Glee Club," Jeff pointed out. "Rowing isn't that important as Glee Club." Nick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and if Winston threatens to take you out of that too?"

"You gonna quit that as well?"

Nick and Jeff looked at each other, shrugging.

"We'll cut down on the troublemaking," said Nick.

"_Just _for a little while, til Winston gets off our backs."

Blaine and Wes shook their heads. "Great, now we need two more rowers."

"No one can beat us though." Jeff grinned.

"Exactly!" yelled Wes. "Which makes it even more difficult to find two _good _rowers!"

"Bloody idiots that's what you two are." Blaine muttered.

David, who now managed to get all the water off him threw his napkin down on the table. "How the hell do we find two new rowers?"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know, nobody in Princeton really wanted to join..."

"Except for the people who are on the team." said Wes.

Kurt looked around at everyone around him noticing they were all in deep concentration. "_Really_?"

Everyone looked up at him.

"What?" Thad said.

"You're not going to ask me to join the Rowing team?"

Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise. "You... You wanna be on the Rowing team?"

"Well of course I'll need to get clothes for Rowing-"

"We have uniforms." said Trent Nixson.

"Of course you do," Kurt mumbled. "Anyways, er, I'm sure Rowing can't be too hard."

"I... I don't know Kurt... I don't want you getting hurt, what if you fall in the water?" Blaine said worriedly.

"I can swim." said Kurt.

Blaine, chewing on his lip, sighed. "We'll think about it okay?"

"I say he should be on the team," said Sebastian, grinning at Kurt.

Kurt felt uneasy now.

"I'll train him."

"_What?_" Kurt gasped along with Patrick.

"If anyone gets to train Kurt it should be Blaine." said Patrick, who already knew Sebastian was up to _something. _

"What? Don't trust me Black?" Sebastian smirked.

"_No one _trusts you Smythe." said Patrick.

"Come on guys, Sebastian isn't _that _bad," Trent Burton mumbled.

"You only say that because he's your brother." Patrick spat.

Burton rolled his eyes. "Sure, Sebastian can be kind of a... uh-"

"Don't make me fill in the blank." Nick muttered and Sebastian shot him a glare.

"Listen," Sebastian began. "Kurt, I know I may not be the nicest guy here, but I'm an excellent rower."

"But Blaine is better and I think we'd all prefer _Blaine _to teach Kurt the rules and steps of how to row and not _you._" said Patrick.

"I don't see why _we're _choosing who should row for Kurt, if Blaine wants to do it then Blaine'll do it." said Thad.

"Well Blaine...?" Patrick looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. "You know I'd love to teach you how to row and spend time with you, but my schedule _is_really busy and besides Nick and Jeff being our best rowers, Sebastian's right after them so..."

"Fine," Kurt sighed looking over at Sebastian. "Guess you're teaching me."

Sebastian grinned. "Guess so."

_I should've kept my mouth shut about wanting to be on the Rowing team... Damn myself._

* * *

><p>Once the school day was <em>finally <em>over, Kurt and Sebastian had arranged for when they would train for Rowing which Kurt _and _Patrick were uneasy about. They both knew Sebastian liked Blaine, they both knew he would do _anything _to get what he wants and right now what he wants is Blaine Anderson.

The two walked across the lawn to their favorite spot on campus and decided to relax out there and get started on the essay for Professor Cambridge- well, Kurt was getting started, Patrick had no intentions of doing it until the last hour.

It was thirty minutes into the essay and Kurt had gotten down a perfect introduction when Patrick looked up from his History homework Professor Dahl had given them that day when he decided to speak. "What do you think Sebastian is up to?"

Kurt looked up, thinking hard until he finally answered. "I don't know."

Patrick sighed. "You never know with Sebastian..." There was disappointment in his tone, which Kurt could tell easily. He watched Patrick look down at his textbook, sadness clearly written across his face and Kurt was now curious, but didn't dare ask any questions.

* * *

><p>In the common room was Rachel, Thad, and another girl named Ashley, who rarely came out of the girls dormitory to sit around with the other Princetons to work on homework.<p>

"Rachel, why do you have so much work than me?" asked Thad who was eying the mountain of sheets, textbooks, and packets Rachel had besides her. "We had all same classes today and I didn't get nearly as much as you have."

"That, Thad, my dear, is because you stick to the amount everyone else gets, I like to go ahead and get extra work," she scribbled down some numbers onto her math homework. "I _must _become Princeton Prefect, there's no way in hell I'm letting Scott Ferris get Princeton Prefect."

Thad shook his head. "Rachel it isn't that big of a deal, it's just Prefe-"

"_How dare you!_" She gasped. "Being Princeton Prefect is my dream!"

"I thought getting a boyfriend was your dream..." Thad mumbled.

"Well, one of my dreams along with moving to America... But that's besides the point, if I let Scott Ferris become Princeton Prefect do you know what that means?"

"It means Scott becomes Prefect-"

"No, it means I _lost_!"

"Losing isn't that big of a deal, Rachel."

"Look who you're talking to." Ashley muttered, her eyes glued to a book she was reading for English.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Ashley and turned back to Thad. "You don't understand what it's like to be me-"

"You're right and I kind of don't want to."

"Thad, I _need _to be Prefect," she sighed dramatically. "If I don't my life with be partly ruined."

"They weren't kidding when they said you were dramatic." Ashley muttered as she collected her books and turned away to head back to the girls dormitory.

* * *

><p>At around nine o'clock mostly everyone was finished with their homework, Rachel was still in the common room working on the mountain she had, Scott was reading a book they had assigned of English in the boys dormitory, Nick and Jeff were planning more pranks to pull- which made Wes upset, Patrick went off only God knows where, while the rest of the students were doing whatever they felt like.<p>

Kurt was sitting in the common room across from Rachel, waiting for his brother to sign onto Skype, the only way he would be able to actually _see _his brother.

As Kurt waited he spotted Blaine walking into the room, looking a mess. His usually gelled down hair was all over the place, he was covered in some kind of white dust and he made his way over to Kurt and Rachel, plopping down on the free chair.

"I hate detention with Professor Savannah."

"_You _got detention?" Kurt asked, astounded.

"Professor Savannah doesn't like it when you talk back so she made me clean erasers..." Blaine made a face.

"Erasers," Rachel snorted. "What are we in the 1900s? No one uses blackboards anymore."

"Well, you know Professor Savannah, she's old school." Blaine chuckled slightly, slipping off his Princeton blazer. "Good thing we get extra blazers, right?" He grinned.

Kurt watched him, nodding slowly. "Right..."

"So," Blaine said, putting his blazer on the chair and trying to fix his hair. "What you up to Hummel?"

"Waiting for my brother to call... First time I'll be able to see him visual since I got here, so..." His eyes widen as Blaine pushed his chair closer to Kurt.

"That the one you were telling me about? The one who protected you?"

"The one and only." Kurt smiled slightly.

"You miss him, don't you?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "He was cool... He understood what it was like to... lose someone."

Blaine raised a brow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Uh-"

A noise came from the laptop, causing their eyes linger over to the laptop. _Finn's calling. _Kurt picked up and watched the screen as it showed himself along with his brother.

"_Hey dude, if you don't mind I invited a few friends over they wanted to say hello_," said Finn, who backed away from the camera and pounced onto his bed where a few other familiar faces were sitting around with him.

"_Move Puckerman, you're blocking the camera!" _shouted a blonde girl, sitting next to Finn. "_Hi Kurt." _she greeted sweetly.

"Hi Quinn," Kurt smiled back, he didn't notice that Blaine and Rachel were watching him curiously, along with Nick and Jeff who were sitting across the room. "Who else is there?"

"_Uh, well we've got Quinn, Puckerman, obviously... Mercedes is here too, but she's in the bathroom, Artie, Brittany, Avalinda-_"

"_Hey Kurtie!_" greeted a girl with red hair, sitting next to Brittany with her arms around her, grinning.

"Hey Ava." Kurt smiled.

"_Sam couldn't make it, unfortunately, he had to baby sit his brother and sister but he says hey._" Finn said. "_Tina, Mike, basically all of New Directions,_" he shrugged.

"_Enough of who's _here _who's by you, I see some cute faces." _Quinn grinned.

Kurt, just now realizing the people who were surrounding him, chuckled lightly. "_These _are my idiot friends, this is Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent Nixson, and Trent Burton."

The boys behind Kurt waved shyly, Jeff quickly running off once he waved.

By now, Mercedes had joined the group, and the boys behind Kurt and now grabbed chairs and sat down behind him and join the video chat which Kurt didn't really mind to.

"Hello Americans." said Nick, waving awkwardly.

Kurt nudged him in the ribs giving him the _'really?' _look.

"Diggin' the accent man." said Puckerman, giving them a crooked smile.

"Diggin'?" Thad questioned, looking over at Kurt for an answer.

"I'll tell you later, anyways-"

"_Right, let's go straight for the gossip, which ones your boyfriend and which one is your best friend?_" Avalinda asked.

"_Oh hell to the no, I'm Kurt's best friend._" Mercedes said.

Kurt laughed. "_No boyfriend-_"

"YET!" Jeff yelled from across the room.

"Yeah, Blaine's just taking his time." chuckled Nick.

"_Blaine?_" the girls in Ohio all raised a brow.

Kurt blushed, and apparently so did Blaine who was now looking away, hiding his smiling blushing face. Rachel stood up and walked over to Kurt and plopped into his lap.

"Hello, fellow Ohioians, I'm Rachel Berry, one of Kurt's best friends, the other, Patrick, is not here at the moment _but-_"

"Rachel!" all the boys said and she stopped talking.

The New Directions chuckled lightly.

"I was just going to say-"

"You were just going to give a speech!" shouted Wes from the top of the staircase.

"GO BACK TO YOUR DORM MONTGOMERY YOU'RE NOT APART OF THIS!" yelled Rachel and Wes responded with a rude hand gesture.

"_Who was that_?" asked Finn.

"Wes, one of the students here." said Kurt.

"_Enough of who was that, who is Blaine?_" Mercedes grinned, causing both Kurt and Blaine to blush even more.

"Here he is!" Rachel turned the laptop to Blaine, who froze in front of it.

"Uh... H-Hi, I'm Bl-Blaine, Kurt's... Friend..."

Kurt heard Artie whistle and Mercedes clapped her hands together. "_Kurt you've got yourself a good lookin' white boy!_"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his old best friend's comment and turned the laptop back upon himself, Rachel and the rest of the boys, shooting Blaine an apologetic look as he did so. Blaine managed to chuckle it off and give Kurt a reassuring smile before getting up, telling everyone he was going to take a shower.

"_I can see you two together,_" said Avalinda once Blaine left the room, Mercedes nodding in agreement.

"_Kurtie found himself a dolphin friend_," Brittany smiled.

"Dolphin friend...?" Nick whispered over to Trent Nixson who merely shrugged.

"_Anyways,_" said Finn. "_How've you been over there? We miss you over here._"

"_Yeah, with the school dance coming up us girls could really use your fashion expertise._" Tina said with a smile.

"I bet," Kurt smiled. "Unfortunately over here we have uniform so I can't express my fashion sense."

"Well, you _can _just off campus and on weekends." said Trent Burton.

"_That sucks,_" said Quinn. "_But everything else okay?_"

"_I don't gotta pound anyone's heads out, do I?_" said Puckerman, pounding his fist into his hand.

"I wouldn't mind anyone pounding Sebastian's head out." Nick muttered and received a slap on the back of his head from Trent who muttered, "Lay off my brother."

"He hasn't done anything-"

"YET!" Jeff shouted once again from across the room.

"_Who's Sebastian?_" Finn asked, raising a brow.

"He's nobody, don't worry about it Finn. He hasn't been giving me much of a trouble-"

"YET!"

Kurt glared at Jeff who now buried his face into his papers that were scattered across the table he was sitting at.

"Don't worry Finn," Kurt noticed the worried look across Finn's face, and noticed Puckerman's fist. "You too Puckerman."

"_We're just looking out for you..._" said Mike.

"_Yeah, after that whole Karofsky thing-_"

"_We don't want anything _else _happening to you._"

"Karofsky thing?" Rachel and Nick raised a brow.

"_Er- I'm guessing you haven't told them._"

"_Obviously._"

"Who's Karofsky?" asked Nixson.

"Yeah, and what happened?" asked Jeff from across the room.

"It's nothing guys," Kurt said.

"_If it was nothing you'd still be here._" Mercedes said to herself a bit too loudly.

Everyone surrounding Kurt was now looking at him along with Jeff from across the room, Kurt sighed deeply. He had kept it a secret from everyone, minus Blaine and Patrick, because he  
>didn't want anyone protecting him, he didn't want anyone worrying about him. The last time that happened Sam got punched in the eye by Kurt's former bully. Deep down inside he knew he couldn't keep it in forever.<p>

"Kurt?" said Burton.

"Tell us what happened." said Nick.

"I thought you came here because you got a scholarship..." said Thad.

"That's what Jepsen said," said Nixson.

"That's what _everyone_told us." said Burton.

"I'm still wondering why Kurt hasn't told at least _me _the truth." Rachel muttered.

"Because you're a blabber mouth, if Kurt told you it'd be all over the internet." Thad muttered.

"Am not!" Rachel exclaimed.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! I WANNA HEAR THIS!" Wes shouted from the top of the stairs.

Everyone looked at him.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-"

"REMEMBER WHO'S SENIOR PREFECT BERRY!"

Rachel growled.

"_You might as well tell them Kurt._" said Tina.

Artie nodded. "_Ain't no point in hiding it anymore._"

Kurt sighed, taking a few more moments. "Alright..." He finally said. "Fine, I'll tell you..."


End file.
